You can be
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Quando você está com eles, sabe?  Às vezes sinto como se não fosse voltar.  Então eu estaria sozinho de novo. Projeto Again do Forum 6V


**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> _You can be_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Quando você está com eles, sabe? Às vezes sinto como se não fosse voltar. Então eu estaria sozinho de novo.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _Drama__  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _oneshot_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _EWE_  
><em><br>_

**You can be  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

Frio. O segredo estava no frio. Provavelmente era esse o motivo para Draco Malfoy gostar tanto do inverno. Por que nos dias mais frios ele sentia o calor dentro de si, sentia que estava vivo.

Mais do que isso. Era no inverno que os toques quentes de Harry faziam mais sentido. Mais do que fazê-lo sentir que vivia, indicavam o caminho certo.

E também era no inverno que Draco sentia-se mais nostálgico e sensível.

Ergueu os olhos para o céu branco de nuvens. Seis garotos revoavam de um lado para o outro, brincando com as vassouras. Cabeças morenas, ruivas, loiras e castanhas. Seis pestinhas barulhentas que valiam por um exército inteiro.

– Ei, porque está tão quieto aí?

Malfoy olhou para o homem que se aproximava. Harry Potter. Enfiou as mãos gorduchas pela luva nos bolsos do casaco e deu de ombros:

– Você sabe como eu me sinto. – e não houve rancor algum naquela afirmação.

O moreno ergueu os olhos para o céu, depois desviou para o aglomerado mais adiante, onde os Weasley junto com alguns amigos tinham se reunido para passar o natal.

– Assim o espírito de fraternidade se perde. – comentou. Tampouco havia cobrança em suas palavras.

– Não é como se eles fossem me acolher realmente, Harry. Ou como se um dia fosse aceitar Granger, tolerar os Weasley.

Potter sabia disso. Afinal, era Draco Malfoy. Certas coisas estavam enraizadas demais para sequer cogitar alguma mudança. E ainda assim, amava-o o bastante para respeitar seu comportamento.

– É justamente como me sinto quando visitamos seus pais. – o Gryffindor gracejou cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Draco fez um som engraçado com a garganta:

– Tem uma grande diferença: meus pais são apenas dois. Os Weasley parecem infinitos. – o outro sorriu largo até que Malfoy continuou – Você sabe que o Weasley e eu vamos acabar nos ofendendo. Um dos dois, sem dúvida, vai sacar a varinha e... será o fim do natal.

– É. – aquele era um fato.

– Da última vez seu filho acabou com dor de barriga o dia inteiro, porque a besta do Weasley mirou em mim, mas o garoto entrou na frente. Podia ter sido uma Imperdoável.

Rolando os olhos para a dramaticidade de Draco, Harry falou:

– Ron nunca usaria uma Imperdoável. E, se ele usasse, eu teria entrado na frente. Não um dos meus filhos.

Malfoy não disse nada. Sabia que acabara de ouvir uma verdade.

Uma das garotas que voava deu um gritinho agudo quando perdeu o controle da vassoura, mas logo um rapaz ruivo se aproximava e a ajudava. O céu já não estava mais tão branquinho. Algumas nuvens escuras estavam se aproximando, sinal da tempestade de neve prevista mais cedo.

De longe Hermione acenou chamando os dois. Harry fez menção de atender ao chamado, mas a voz de Draco o manteve no lugar:

– Talvez... talvez eu só tenha um pouco de medo. – os olhos grises estavam presos no céu. Não tinha o costume de se abrir, nem mesmo para o homem que amava e com quem vivia. Geralmente Harry precisava adivinhar como ele se sentia – Quando você está com eles, sabe? Às vezes sinto como se não fosse voltar. Então eu estaria sozinho de novo.

Harry voltou-se para encará-lo, mas os olhos de Malfoy ainda estavam presos ao céu.

– Eles não fariam isso, Draco. O meu lugar é ao seu lado.

Só então o loiro se dignou a encará-lo. Havia certo aborrecimento em suas feições:

– Se me lembro bem o Weasley já te separou de mim uma vez.

Sabendo que não devia rir naquele momento, o Gryffindor voltou para o lado de Malfoy e passou um braço pelos ombros magros:

– Draco nós tínhamos onze anos, éramos pirralhos, não sabíamos de nada e...

– E...?

– E ninguém sabia como eu seria feliz ao seu lado. – o puxou para um abraço – Agora todo mundo já sabe.

Não compreendeu o súbito ataque de insegurança de seu marido. Talvez fosse o clima de natal, época em que fortes sentimentos afloravam.

No céu as crianças desciam com as vassouras. Dois garotos olharam para o lado do casal solitário e acenaram felizes. Harry acenou de volta. Draco não, mas sabia que os meninos não se importariam, conheciam seu gênio e sua personalidade não tão expansiva quanto a do pai.

– Você não vai me perturbar por esse momento de fraqueza, vai? – perguntou num tom um tanto neutro.

A questão só fez Harry rir alto:

– Claro que vou. Por um bom tempo.

– Aff. Espero que meu presente de natal seja bem grande e caro pra compensar...

Harry só fez um carinho na bochecha pálida. Um floco de neve caiu do céu e flutuou diante de ambos suavemente até ir desmanchar-se no chão gélido. Logo dezenas e centenas de outros flocos brancos foram deslizando da mesma forma. Draco fechou os olhos sem querer afastar-se do marido. Mas precisavam terminar as coisas e ir embora. Mesmo que fosse bom ficar apenas aconchegado assistindo o espetáculo de neve.

– Eu amo você, Draco. – o Gryffindor sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. Um calor agradável aqueceu seu corpo. O calor de estar vivo, de amar e ser amado de volta.

Era por isso que Draco gostava tanto do inverno.

Fim

Puxa. O dia 15 tá me deixando tão emo e pra baixo.

Eu sinto como se o fim estivesse chegando. E que depois não fosse haver mais nada. Quer dizer, a gente vem esperando tanto por esse dia... agora que ele chegou eu meio que queria que não chegasse.

Faz sentido? Acho que não.

Mas eu estou realmente triste.


End file.
